Inevitably Entwined
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Au. Two kingdoms that are inevitably entwined, two young kings waging war against their land to fight the destruction of destiny. Shizuo/Izaya, Roppi/Tuski, Psyche/Tsugaru, Delic/Hibiya
1. Chapter 1

Inevitably Entwined

Summary: Au. Two kingdoms that are inevitably entwined, two young kings waging war against their land to fight the destruction of destiny. Shizuo/Izaya, Roppi/Tuski, Psyche/Tsugaru, Delic/Hibiya

Prologue

In this realm, two kingdoms exist. The first is the deceitful and secretive Orihara kingdom, the second was the honorable and kind Heiwajima kingdom, the Orihara kingdom held their power in the country of Shinjuku and the Heiwajima had control over the country of Ikebukuro.

Obviously, each domain had a king, and princes, in one kingdom princesses. The king of Ikebukuro was King Shizuo the Strong, like his name suggested he had the strength of a hundred men and the temper of a bubbling volcano. His brothers, who were princes, were Delic the Charming, Tsugaru the Serene, and Tsukishima the Silent. Delic had a way with women and his lovers were well known and no doubt beautiful, Tsugaru never got angry and kept his calm, even in the face of danger, Tsukishima never talked, only when he had to but other than that he remained silent.

Tsugaru was the first in line for the throne after Shizuo, he cared for his people and did whatever he could for them, his current post is the commander of the Royal Army. Tsukishima was after his older brother, Delic, for the throne. Many people disagreed, but in every case he proved to be loyal and kind, his post is captain of the Armed Guard staying by Shizuo's side most of the time. Delic wasn't bothered by duties of being King, he had relinquished his entitlement for the throne and instead became the leader of the Special Unit, neutralizing crime and gathering information.

The king of Shinjuku was Izaya, or better known as Izaya the Silver Tongued. He had a way with words and charisma that made him a natural born leader. Next in line for the throne was Psyche, or Psyche the Chaste, he wasn't like his other brothers instead he was more concerned with castle affairs and gossip, but he was a deadly opponent and spy for he used his false innocents quite frequently. After him was Hachimenroppi, in the castle he was known as Roppi, his opponents admired him for his dexterity with blades and his observance, eventually christening him Eight legs or Roppi the Six Arms. Roppi is the head of the Black Ravens, a special unit full of spies, also used as Izaya's armed guard. The youngest of the brothers is Hibiya, also known as Hibiya the Golden-eyed, he is the least talented but he could hold his own in a fight. He is head of the Red Rowans, a special, secret unit made up of magic users. He is the only one out of the brothers that has full magic potential, but he is forbidden to use it in competitions.

In one such competition, the kingdoms hold a game of sorts in each others palace and pent their champions against the opposing kingdom's. It isn't a fight to the death per say, but one based on gauging how strong the kingdom is based on their champions. This competition is known as the Inter-Kingdom Melee, a competition of glory and courage, for only one Kingdom can be the victor.

The Inter-kingdom Melee has four main rounds, the Opening, which is held in the beginning of the Melee and used to show sportsmanship or to strike terror in each others hearts. After the Opening, is the Rising, which builds up tension for the Climax battle. The Climax Battle is fought between the strongest of the participating Inter-Kingdoms' Champions, it decides one of the biggest factors of the Melee. After the Climax is the Finale, which signals the end of the Melee and usually held before the Ending Feast.

A/N: WEAAAK, don't worry it'll get better, I just needed to explain somethings first!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another Chapter and I promise it will be better than the one before it! Also there will be some RoppixIzaya...

Chapter 1: Orihara

The red-eyed king stared down at his people through his glass window, his people were rushing to and fro on the streets below. It made him smirk, suddenly the door opened but the black and red garbed king did not turn from his window.

"What brings you here Psyche? I specifically told Roppi not to let anyone pass." Izaya demanded. Psyche quickly bowed with his hand on his heart and murmured, "Sire."

"Get up, Oriharas do not bow. Not even to each other." Izaya stated coldly.

"Yes, brother."

"Now, what have you disturbed me for?" Izaya questioned, turning around to face his younger brother.  
"Hachimenroppi told me to tell you that his unit had captured a spy." Psyche explained.

"Within our borders?"

"Yes, brother." Izaya's smirk grew bigger.

"My, my, this could be considered as an act of war. Has Roppi gotten anything out of him?"

"Yes, he said the Heiwajimas were preparing for an pre-emptive strike on our outposts by the border." Psyche announced. Izaya began to chuckle and before long it turned into hysterical laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! This is perfect! Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!" Just as it had began, his laughing fit ceased. He turned his back to Psyche and resumed looking out the window.

"We shall be having a war council tonight, tell our brothers to meet in the council room. If that is all you may be dismissed." Psyche hesitated but abruptly left. Izaya sat at his desk and sighed happily, no matter what, he will crush the Heiwajimas once and for all.

LATER THAT NIGHT~~

"I, Orihara Izaya, call this meeting into session." Everyone sat, Izaya, Psyche, Roppi, and Hibiya crowded around a round table.  
"Our subject tonight is when we go to war with Shizu-chan." Izaya proclaimed. Roppi raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"We should wait until after the Inter-Kingdom Melee." Hibiya advised. Izaya nodded with a smirk.

"Now, who will be representing the Oriharas in the Melee this year?" The air tensed around three of the brothers.

"I believe it is Hibiya's chance for glory this year," Roppi offered.

"No, this year we will all be participating, we will show that blasted family that the Oriharas are a force to be reckoned with." Two of the brothers sputtered while Roppi remained quiet.

"But-!" Psyche coughed.

"Brother!" Hibiya exclaimed.

"Are you sure, brother?" Roppi asked gingerly.

"Yes, I may be the king but we all know I am more than equally matched for that beast. Hibiya, you will no longer battle Tsukishima in the Climax, instead you will be battling Delic in the Finale." Hibiya coughed in barely hidden rage.

"Brother, I have studied Tsukishima's fighting style and I am more than confident that I can triumph over him!" Hibiya explained.  
"Hibiya, I am not concerned about the time you spent studying the enemy or how confident you think you are, Roppi will battle the Silent one in the Opening, besides how different can Delic's style be?" It was more than a question, it was a statement. Hibiya clenched his jaw and bowed his head and answered with a humbled, "Yes, brother."

"Psyche, you will fight Tsugaru. We leave for Ikebukuro in the morn, get some rest and prepare. Meeting adjourned." Izaya proclaimed and left the room with Roppi. Hibiya tagged along with Psyche since his elder two brothers were heading the opposite way of their rooms.

"Psyche..." Hibiya trailed off, doubtful of his words.

"Yes, brother?" The pink-eyed twenty year old asked without missing a beat.

"Why is Izaya so gun-ho about this impending war?" Psyche laughed at that.

"It seems Izaya has never told you...Ah, but that is no surprise, you are only sixteen." He chuckled more. Hibiya's expression darkened and he reached for his rapier.

"Does...Does Roppi know?" He growled. Psyche laughed again and patted Hibiya on the shoulder.

"Roppi does not know, on the eve of an Orihara's birth year of twenty, they will be shown and informed of the years before their birth and why we Oriharas have a mutual hatred of the Heiwajima kingdom. It is forbidden for me to tell you, Izaya himself must explain this to you."

"But Roppi is nineteen..." Hibiya pointed out.

"Yes, but our brother is not mentally stable. Also, his birthday is not for many moon cycles." Psyche replied.

"I wonder if Delic knows." Hibiya said more to himself than to Psyche.

"I doubt it, brother. Like us, the Heiwajimas follow a strict code of honor. However barbaric they seem, don't tell Izaya I said that, by the way." Psyche sighed and walked on.

"Why is that?" The golden-eyed prince called, Psyche stopped and turned to face his younger brother.

"Why is what?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"Why is Roppi mentally unstable?"

"You are full of questions aren't you? Well, this I can tell you since you are chief of the magic unit. The Oriharas use to be famous for our extraordinary magical abilities, but it was risky. Friend turned against friend and it was not used wisely. Now only a handful have their full power, excluding Roppi and Izaya. The extraction of magic is very risky, resulting in insanity, visions, and death, In my case it was successful, however with Izaya it partly failed. His powers were taken from him right after his birth, before his his magic could embed itself into his being. Only remnants remained, with Roppi it was different. He was an ill child and they waited to extract his magic. They waited too long and the extraction was slow and painful, I still remember his screams. How terrible they were...The extraction left him morphed and perverse, only constant healing saved his soul. Could you imagine not having your arm or leg, forever incomplete? That is how Hachimenroppi is, forever incomplete. He only has half of his magic, even now it is unstable. It could kill him if he overexerted his ability. He is in constant danger of his own body." Psyche explained, Hibiya couldn't imagine having his magic ripped away from him, it was who he was.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just do away with him?" He questioned, Psyche shrugged.

"I suppose, but ask yourself this, why are the twins still alive? Plus, Delic was already born, it would have been unwise to kill Roppi." Psyche cleared up.

"I think I understand now..." Hibiya trailed off, Psyche panted his back.

"Don't strain yourself, brother." He smiled deviously.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The little prince growled, Psyche busted out laughing and left.

"Stupid older brother! They all think they're better than me!" He yelled and sauntered off to his room and when the door was closed he muttered a quiet, "I'm old enough to die for my country, but I am not old enough to know what I'm dying for..." He pulled off his day clothes and replaced them with his lavish pajamas.

"They'll see, one day I'll be the king of Shinjuku. I'll make even Izaya bow to me." He grinned and fell into a fitful sleep.

XxX

"Brother, I have my doubts about this." Roppi commented, Izaya scoffed.

"You always have your reservations Roppi, I trust that you will keep to yourself about this?" Izaya said, his gaze not lifting from the hallway before them.

"Izaya. I have reason to believe that Shizuo is not actually planning a war." He said casually. The older of the two waved the new information aside.

"What did the spy truly say?" Izaya questioned nevertheless.

"He did say that he was apart of Delic's Special Unit, but common sense says otherwise." He replied, Izaya nodded in agreement.

"No man trained by Delic would willingly let information of that degree out. Have you since figured out his real affiliation with the Heiwajima kingdom?" Roppi tilted his head slightly.

"Yes and no. I have gathered that he is apart of the Awakusu, but as for his affiliation with the Heiwajima kingdom I know nothing. I believe the group offered protection to the family but, knowing how headstrong they are, they refused." The red-eyed nineteen year old explained.

"Hm...I understand what they were getting at...But using my kingdom, my resources, and my army for their petty little grudge is a sneaky trick. Maybe this can work in our favor..." Roppi nodded.

"Our kingdom is more influential than their organization made up of thugs...I am positive we can twist this around to benefit us." Roppi commented.

"Of course we can and we will. Come, we shall talk more of this in my chambers." Izaya said and opened the door to his chambers. Unlike his other siblings, he slept in his parents old chambers in the opposite wing of theirs. He secretly hated the rooms he occupied, they were too empty and many held painful memories.

He let his favorite brother guide him into a chair at the table. Even though he prided himself for his equal love for his humans, he found himself always going to his second brother for missions and idle conversation. His brother hated humans, that was the likely reason Izaya held him in higher esteem than any of his other brothers. He knew that unlike his other siblings, Roppi would not forsake him for any human. He would stay, of course Izaya couldn't tell if Roppi held him in any high standing. Roppi was at least more open and talkative with him than their siblings.

"Is something bothering you, brother?" Roppi questioned. Izaya did not answer right away but shook his head gently. The king wanted to laugh at the reason why Roppi was so open with him, it was so simple and so complex. Even if Roppi hated to admit it but, he was very human himself.

"Nothing, I was just contemplating some things. I apologize brother, but maybe we should save this talk for the morning...We both have a long day ahead of us." Izaya said and got up from his place at the table.

"Very well, I will be at my post." How could he forget that Roppi was his armed guard? Frowning slightly, the king only nodded in his direction and retired to his sleeping chamber. Roppi pulled a chair up to the door and sat, this part of his job was always tedious and boring. He heard a knock and immediately pulled the chair away. Izaya opened the door a fraction, and Roppi could see the irritation on his face.

"I trust that you have notified Namie and Lady Anri of our departure?" He asked, Roppi nodded.

"This morning...They informed me that they are coming with us to the melee." The younger said, Izaya only sighed.

"I will have to talk to Namie later about this. Why must she cause me so much grief?"

"She is your betrothed..." The red-eyed teen spat, everyone knew of his dislike for the headstrong woman Izaya was promised to.

"I wish it wasn't so, one would rather be married to a dog than to her." He laughed and shut the door, Roppi silently agreed. Lady Yagiri was the daughter of a once prominent Apothecary in the Kingdom of Kanto, Lady Anri was an orphan whom was adopted by a noble family in the kingdom.

"Goodnight, brother..." The younger whispered quietly and resumed his earlier post.

A/N: The second chapter will be out soon! I've just been very busy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Orihara part 2

The next morning the Oriharas were up before the sun could rise. The four brothers were gathered in Izaya's chambers, pulling on their robes and placing their crowns upon their heads. Psyche dressed himself in a pink and white robe with a silver tiara (Izaya and Roppi only snorted in disgust), Roppi had pulled on a plain black tunic and pants with his silver crown that was decorated with rubies. Hibiya wore his favorite gold tunic with black pants and a small gold crown upon his black hair. Izaya's clothing was very simple, black with red lining and blood red belt. His crown was plain silver with small detailed etchings, he made sure that his crown matched his two thumb rings.

"Shall we be leaving now?" Roppi asked, strapping his katana to his side. Instead of riding in the carriage with his brothers, he was going to ride along side them in case something happened on the way to Ikebukuro.

Izaya nodded and they exited the castle and into the awaiting carriage with their kingdom's symbol. There they waited for their female companions. Ladies Anri and Namie didn't take long to appear and both made no effort to acknowledge any of the Oriharas except for their betrothed. Namie gave Izaya a stiff nod and Anri curtsied to Roppi.

"Well, aren't you going to escort me into the carriage?" Namie asked, an annoyed frown on her dainty face. The king only sighed and took Namie's offered hand, he helped her in and climbed in after. Roppi couldn't help but roll his eyes and mount his horse. He could practically feel the glare Psyche was giving him as the pink-eyed prince helped Anri into the carriage.

Psyche trotted over to him and hissed a 'we'll talk about this later' to which Roppi gave him his most unamused glare. Finally after what seemed like an hour (which in reality was fifteen minutes) they set off for Ikebukuro. Every once in a while a word would be spoken but everyone seemed to keep to themselves.

Roppi had grown restless on his horse and would encircle the carriage two or more times but would eventually settle in the same place he was before, beside the carriage window where he could communicate with his king easily.

It wasn't until noon that Roppi had heard something off in the distance. He knew it as the thundering of horse hooves. He dismissed it for the trail they were on was a common one, though that fact didn't keep him from being paranoid.

"Something wrong?" Izaya called, snapping his younger brother to attention.

"Nothing...Just sounds in the distance." He answered, not wanting to scare his younger brother and the Ladies.

It went on for a while until the paranoia got the best of the third Orihara and he pulled out his katana. As soon as he did that, a whizzing sound echoed along with a thud. Narrowing his eyes, Roppi searched for the attacker.

"Come out or I will not show any mercy!" He yelled and four horsemen materialized out of the brush. Three were swinging their swords and the fourth one had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Roppi!" Psyche called out, his voice frantic and fearful. Gritting his teeth, Roppi dipped his right hand into his saddlebag and pulled out three shuriken. He threw them at the attackers, but only one had fatally wounded it's mark. The second horseman fell onto the ground and got trampled by his partner's horse.

The horseman strung his bow and to Roppi's fury, he heard it whizzing past his ear and into the carriage that was rocking precariously from side to side as it thundered down the trail. He heard the pain filled shout of Psyche. The red-eyed prince let his anger take over and rode closely to the man with the bow, he thrusted his katana outwards and cut the man's saddle straps, flipping him over and onto the ground to be trampled by his own steed.

The other two men were shouting at each other and they both dutifully retreated down the path, not even bothering to gather their dead partners. As soon as Roppi deemed the path safe enough he signaled to the driver to stop. Once the carriage had come to a full stop, Roppi dismounted and threw the carriage door open.

Psyche was smiling dimly while holding his arm, Lady Anri was applying pressure but it didn't seem like it was helping. Izaya had a very stern expression on his face, bordering on grim while Hibiya looked bored and a little irritated that it was going to take longer to get to Ikebukuro.

"Where is the arrow?" Roppi barked, Psyche cringed and scooted himself farther into his seat.

"It broke off!" Anri snapped and held the end of the arrow, Roppi snatched it away from her and studied it.

"Nothing." He snarled and threw it on the ground.

"I did not see any symbol on the attackers." Izaya pointed out, Roppi nodded.

"They were wearing nothing but black..." He agreed.

"What are we going to do about his wound?" Anri asked with concern. Roppi grabbed his older brother and slung him on his shoulder.

"I'm riding ahead to Ikebukuro, here." He handed Anri his sword.

"I know you are an apt swords-woman." He exited the carriage and placed Psyche on the horse. He mounted the steed and rode off without looking back.

XxX

It was dusk when the two Orihara brothers finally made it to the gates of Ikebukuro, there two members of the noble family opened the gates for them. Both were blonde, the eldest of the two wore a traditional kimono that was blue and white, the other had glasses that shielded shockingly similar eyes and a white scarf.

"We are the brother's of King Shizuo. We heard about a disturbance in the main trail and we were about to head out in that direction." The elder explained as he led Roppi's horse to the stable.

"Judging from your clothing I guess you are apart of King Izaya's caravan?"

"Yes, our procession was attacked by what we presume were bandits. No one was seriously injured except for my brother...He took an arrow to the arm." Roppi explained, the blonde nodded his head and pulled Psyche off the horse and into his arms.

"I will give him to the physician, then I will send my brother out to find these bandits. By the way, we never did get your name. My name is Tsugaru Heiwajima, second in line for the throne." He elbowed the younger blonde gently.

The younger looked up but quickly averted his eyes.

"Tsukishima Heiwajima, f-fourth in line for the t-thrown." He muttered bashfully.

"I am Hachimenroppi Orihara, third in line for the throne of Shinjuku. This is my brother Psyche Orihara, second in line for the throne of Shinjuku." Roppi introduced himself and his brother (who was now unconscious).

"Ah yes, well I will be taking care of your brother. Just ask for the physician Shinra Kishitani, your brother will be in good hands." Tsugaru smiled and carried Psyche into the castle leaving Tsukishima and Roppi alone.

"You must be the Silent one?" Roppi remarked as he removed his saddlebag, the blonde remained quiet.

"I can get a lot from you...The way you fight, especially." Roppi frowned when he sensed that Tsuki wasn't rising to his bait.

"You observe, watching your opponent while keeping your surroundings in mind also. I've seen your brothers fight...Delic is a sloppy swordsmen, he relies on distractions. Shizuo relies on brute strength and Tsugaru relies on his composure." The raven haired prince went on.

"Each style has a crippling disability. One who relies on sight can be crippled if struck in the eyes." Roppi explained.

"Be quiet." Tsuki said, his voice quivering. Roppi only smirked.

"I see why you are quiet, you keep to yourself because secretly you wear your heart on your sleeve-"

"I said shut up!" Tsuki growled and slammed his large hand on the wall beside them.

"Just looking at how I fight does not say anything about me." His voice was shaking and he turned away. Roppi was painfully reminded of his younger self, he shook his head and focused his attention back on his horse.

"I've overstepped my boundaries...As an Orihara I cannot allow that to happen again." Roppi murmured quietly, combing his long fingers through his horse's black mane.

"An apology?" A laughing voice rang out, scaring the two males.

"Delic!" Tsuki gasped in fright as he whirled around to face his older brother. Delic was wearing a faded red tunic and white pants, strapped to his sides were a pair of twin blades. What most caught Roppi's eyes were the earplugs he had, they were the same type Psyche used in battle.

"These?" He pointed to his right ear, grinning.

"I did not mean to stare." Roppi said, looking at the blonde's eyes instead.

"It's fine, most people don't know that I'm deaf. Weird, right?" Roppi did a double take, no one in the family knew that Delic was deaf.

"Then...How...?" The raven-haired prince wanted to bang his head against a wall. All this time he prided himself on relying on his observation skills, it annoyed him to think that he had overlooked a simple fact like that.

"Easy. I can read lips quiet easily and I am very good at looking at people." Roppi couldn't help but roll his eyes at Delic's description of the art of observation.

"Comes in handy in battle, eh?" He chuckled and mounted a horse.

"Brother, where are you g-going?" Tsuki asked, his older brother just gave him a rogue grin and wink.

"Off to go get Shizuo's death, Tsu gave me instructions to go fetch them and find out who attacked them. I'll see you in the morning, at best." He winked at Roppi as well and then headed off down the trail and out of the gates.

"I did not know he was deaf." Roppi remarked, still staring at Delic's retreating back.

"Most people don't. Delic doesn't want any type of handout, people may say otherwise but my brother isn't a handicap." The Orihara picked up on the admiration and subtle jealousy in the younger's voice.

"Most people think you are mute." Tsuki blushed and averted his eyes to the ground.

"I-I...Don't l-like speaking in f-front of large c-crowds." His only answer was.

"Me neither." Roppi replied.

"I will take you to your brother..." Tsuki offered and walked towards the entrance of the castle, Roppi followed while studying every detail of the blonde before him.

He had a slumped posture, he was gangly beyond belief, and his hands and feet were slightly too large for his body. Tsuki was the definition of the awkward teenager.

However, Roppi knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. All he could really know for a fact was that Tsuki was going to be an interesting opponent.

XxX

A/N: Thanks to everyone who liked this and is following this story ^.^ Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! Also, there won't be any updates in the next two days. I'm going out of town, but now since our school's production of 'Romeo and Juliet' is over I have free time! (I did the lights and they were so pretty, cept' some of the intel kept derping out on us!)


End file.
